


The Auction

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, First Time, M/M, Protective Niall, Rich Niall, Scared Liam, Slave Liam, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was born into money, as was his friend Louis. They go to an auction that sells men and Niall can't help but buy Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Auction

Once again he was dragged to something he didn’t want to do and that’s how it seemed to go in this friendship. He’d tell his friend that no he didn’t want to do it then his friend would pout and sort of throw a temper tantrum then sulk and the only way Niall knew how to cheer up his best mate, Louis, was to just grin and bear it.

So that’s what he did. Again.

He was pouted into submission by his small and obnoxious friend to come to an auction. Now Niall had been to plenty of auctions, when you have as much money as he did it tends to happen, but this auction was a bit different. This type of auction wasn’t the kind you would bid ridiculously on sets of china or furniture or even art. No. This was a human auction.

He was begged and pleaded with to come by Louis and the shorter man said it would be fun, Louis’ idea of fun consisted of something dangerous, foolish, illegal or immoral and if you’re lucky, it’d embody all of that. Today was no different.

“Come on Niall! Please! You’re my only friend and I want to see if I can get a cute boy! They never have any but today I’m feeling lucky!” The shorter man pleaded with Niall in his mansion. The Horans’ were a very well off family, old money, made their fortune in mining and industrial things.

His best and only friend was Louis Tomlinson, rich because he was partially royalty, and the two had met when they were younger at some very stuffy party where Louis had somehow talked Niall into climbing onto the chandelier sending his mother collapsing to the ground. Louis was a good time and always mischievous.

As the two grew they became closer and did things even more crazy as the years went on. Heavy bets of who could get the one waiter to blow him in the bathroom before the other or who could drink more, Niall always won that, and things of that nature.

Now human auctions weren’t exactly legal and weren’t exactly rare either, in England in the early 1900’s, if you had money you could do anything you wanted. However, liking men as a man was not one of them. The homosexual population amongst the gentry and well off was staggering and both Niall and Louis felt so uncomfortable when these rich old men with weird moustaches and potbellies would eye the two in any room.

“Louis, come on. Do you really need to buy a boy? You’ve got the charm and the bum, you could pick up anyone really.” Niall sighed out to his friend sitting in the large living area-one of the four in the estate-as he swirled his scotch in his glass. No better way to start your day than with some booze.

“Well a friend of a friend-“

“I’m your only friend.”

“Be that as it may, I heard that they got some really nice young blokes from up north. Farm hands and such. Come on Niall; don’t tell me you don’t want to plow a country boy every night. I know I do.” Louis wiggled his eyebrows over his glass of vodka. With all the money and time they had and no responsibilities, there was always time to party, even if it was just past noon.

“Well yes love, that sounds wonderful. But I don’t want to buy some lad just to fuck him. If anything I’d like to meet some nice guy and maybe fall in love.”

“Ugh you make me sick. You and all this love business. Mate, you know we can’t ever get married or anything to these guys we fuck around with. Could you believe what would happen?”

“I don’t care Lou, maybe I want something more than a random blowjob from a married guy or fucking his son while his fiancée is in the other room. Just want my own happiness.” He looked down into the brown liquid that was gone too soon.

He got up and poured himself another noticing the dreary gray skies and streaks of water across the panes of glass-raining in London, big fucking surprise, although back home in Ireland it wasn’t much different-and he huffed to himself as Louis got up and made another drink as well.

“I know Ni, I know. But even if we did find a guy that swept us off our feet, we’d still have to keep up appearances and get married to some wealthy broad from a good family and make babies and shit. It’s unfair but that’s life.” Louis bumped his shoulder but in the ‘hey I know buddy’ sort of way.

“Yeah but still, even if I had to hide it till I died, I wouldn’t mind faking a marriage or whatever to be with the man I love for the rest of my life.”

“Me too Niall, trust me. But we’re only twenty. Got plenty of time. Now come on, please come with me to the auction? I promise I won’t ask you for anything ever again.” His big blue eyes did that whole ‘I’m innocent’ bullshit to which he never was.

“Bollocks Louis, you’ll be coming over tomorrow asking if we could race the English Channel to France or something.”

Louis’ eyes lit up.

“NO! I will not do that.” Niall pointed his finger at his friend who visibly deflated.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he downed his third scotch of the day, “Alright, alright. Let’s go. But I swear to God Lou this is the last time.”

“Promise.” Louis beamed and stood so quickly that his vodka sloshed onto the carpet.

XXXX

Niall hated these things. He hated being with his ‘own kind’ really, all rich and pompous and absolute bullshit. It was like everyone was constantly playing ‘anything you can do I can do better’ at all times. Showing off their best suits and gems, telling them of business deals and marriages-which were also business deals nowadays-and spouting off about boats and inventions they purchased and summer cottages which were actually enormous houses with fifty staff.

Niall hated it. He sat down in comfortable but presentable garments, a simple button up shirt and pressed black pants and Louis matched him except the man was having this thing with suspenders lately so he donned a pair of bright blue ones.

He looked around at all the faces in the rather small room; it had a stage with a deep red curtain and rows of chairs all the way up to the front. Some of these men he had hooked up with: Lord Cotgrove of Candleford, he had a fun time with him, Baron Essex while his wife was in labor, the young Duke Strockbine who had the smallest dick but biggest ego ever. Yeah a good amount of the men in this room in their suits and top hats had a taste of Niall or Louis or both actually.

“Alright gentlemen! We are about to begin the bidding!” The auctioneer cried out, Mr. Cowell, he led these things with practice and poise. Always ready to sell, sell, sell.

“We first start with this young lad here.” He pointed to where a small boy-no more than ten-was brought up on stage. He had no shirt on and tan skin like Louis’ but his eyes were light and terrified.

Some of the older pervy gentlemen began shouting out figures that racked into the thousands-Niall hated that, he’d bid on a man or even an eighteen year old but that was his lowest, never a child-and the kid was sold to some old man Niall couldn’t remember the name of. He had sin in his eyes and grubby hands as he led the boy out of the room and you could just hear the child start to cry.

“Next up is this strapping bloke here, worked on a farm so he’s good with his hands and is strong as an ox. Don’t be fooled by his slim frame, he can do just about anything.” Mr. Cowell called out and Niall heard Louis’ breath hitch when the guy came on stage.

He was tall and sort of lanky but had a broad chest with bright green eyes and a mess of curly brown hair. The man-or boy cause he had such a boyish face-was shirtless, as were all of them, they had to show off their torsos and such with only a small pair of shorts to cover their privates and his skin was pale and smooth. He had this amazing “V” cut to his hips and abs for days. Niall heard Louis whisper “Mine.” when he came across the stage and immediately shot up and shouted, “Ten thousand quid!”

The room gasped and whispers flew around seeing Louis Tomlinson, small in stature but louder than a train whistle, claim the man without the bidding even starting. The man on stage eyes lit up and he smiled seeing the smaller man near the back automatically pay so much for him and Niall knew it was all over seeing the person being sold had dimples. Louis was a goner for sure.

“Make it twenty thousand and no one gets hurt!” Louis called out and met every set of eyes around him just begging for a challenge. When a Tomlinson wanted something they got it. There were no rebuttals and Mr. Cowell sold the man to Louis in three seconds flat.

“Would you like him now Mr. Tomlinson?”

“Nah, gift wrap him will ya? I’ll take him after my mate has purchased something.” Louis winked and the smile never fell from the now bought man’s face. That dimple didn’t go anywhere either as he was led to the back of the stage and behind the curtain for pick up.

Louis sat down with a very satisfied grin on his face and Niall leaned over, “Wow, you’re not messing around today are you?”

“Not on your life, did you see him? He's gorgeous and that dimple. I’m not going to let ANYONE get that, he’s all mine.” Louis purred out rubbing his hands together. Niall was scared if his friend was a cannibal because he was looking like he’d rather eat him than just fuck him.

A few more guys came across the stage and each time Louis would poke him and tell him to bid while Niall would shrug them off. It wasn’t that he wasn’t attracted to any of them but his heart wasn’t in it-as strange as that sounded seeing as he was going to buy a human being-but you get the point. He wanted there to be something. Not just someone he could buy and fuck and toss away-which happened a lot actually-he sort of wanted a companion. Even if he had to pay for it.

The next two were definitely gorgeous, one had olive skin with raven black hair and these hypnotizing eyes and the other had a sort of mousy looking face but a sweet smile and brown eyes. And both of their bodies were delectable but he wasn’t feeling it. Niall was practically falling asleep at this point because he was beyond over this whole experience but then Mr. Cowell started calling out again, “And here we have a strong lad with a good back. Can’t miss this chance gentlemen, I heard he came highly recommended.”

Niall raised his eyes lazily but they nearly bugged out of his head at the sight. This man being brought onto the stage was perfection on legs. He had brown hair that just covered his forehead and began to curl with these deep brown eyes and sort of bushy eyebrows. His lips were plump and pink and shoulders were wide attached to lean arms and nice hands. The man had a slim waist with abs and his chest was expansive and muscled just enough. Niall didn’t like too much definition or musculature, just enough to know he’s a man.

There was a patch of hair in the center of his chest that led down his abdomen and bellybutton to hide below the waistline of his shorts. The thing that caught Niall about him-other than the fact he was physically gorgeous-was that he seemed really kind and sweet. How he could know that just by looking at him he didn’t know but something about his soft smile and his open eyes gave off the innocence that Louis so desperately tried to mimic.

This guy exuded compassion and caring and something like genuine niceness from his pores and Niall knew he was the one he wanted. The bids automatically started to ring out-of course they would, just look at him-but his eyes were casting down and his shoulders slightly hunched and was he…was he blushing?

Yeah, the man on stage was blushing. Niall was done.

Niall heard bids of “Three thousand!” and “Six thousand!” coming from around him and he decided to put his foot down and let them know who was going to win this.

“Fifty thousand pounds! And if anyone tries it I’ll have Louis and myself personally see that you never make it out of here alive.” He declared to the room not knowing where his prowess and sudden protectiveness of the stranger came from. He looked to see the man he just bought whose mouth was open and looking at him incredulously.

“Well, seems these two aren’t playing games today. I’d heed his words gentlemen, as some of you may or may not know, Mr. Horan and Mr. Tomlinson are two you should not mess with.” Mr. Cowell smiled at the two. Niall stood his ground with one eyebrow raised seeing a lot of the older men look at him with anger but they knew they couldn’t do anything, not for that much money, no matter how hot he was.

Louis just looked up at his friend much like the man he just bought was, in utter disbelief.

“Louis we’re leaving. Get your boytoy and let’s roll.” Niall came up straight to the stage with a determined scowl on his face, “If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to take him home. I’ll pay at the front.” He reached his hand out to take the man’s.

He was slightly trembling as he walked down the stairs as Niall held onto his hand feeling his palms rough but warm against his own skin. The man looked terrified and his eyes kept darting around at the other men in black all looking at the two with Louis holding the other man’s hand behind him. He leaned over to whisper into his property’s ear, “I’m not going to hurt you okay? I promise it’s alright.”

The man simply nodded with a squeak as they were led out to pay and the carriage pulled up.

XXXX

Louis had left with his property-he found out his name was Harry-and walked into his own home with his property in tow. The man he bought looked around rather wide-eyed but understanding at the span of dark wood and lavish interior of his home.

“Me mother’s taste not mine. Are you hungry?” Niall waved him farther in and noticed that the man was shivering and only had on those little shorts. Cold and rainy London and Niall was letting this poor man through his rather drafty house in nothing.

“I’m sorry, let’s get you cleaned and clothed yeah? I think you should fit some of my stuff. We can get you more later on but for right now let’s get you warmed up.” And he grabbed his elbow down the winding corridors of Horan Manor where the walls were a deep dark wood and emerald green adorned the walls in panels.

He led him into his own bedroom that had a massive four post bed and decadent paintings on the walls. You could fit a whole house into the room if you tried. A marble fireplace with a grand mirror above it faced the bed and two huge bookshelves flanked the door and soft carpet under their feet. A door off to the right led into the bathroom and closet that could’ve doubled as another bedroom due to its size.

Niall turned on the water-being rich had its perks like indoor plumbing- letting it fill up to a nice temperature in the copper tub. He turned seeing the man he bought shaking and looking down at the ground. He hadn’t said a word since he left the auction.

“I meant what I said, I’m not going to hurt you.”

All he got was the man to look up and eye him warily cocking his head to the side.

“Can you tell me your name? I’m Niall.” He turned off the water.

“Li-Liam sir.” He shivered out. Niall noticed how blue his lips were now.

“Please, just call me Niall. I am no sir. But we can talk later, let’s get you warmed up alright? Come on.” He opened his one arm to lead Liam towards the tub who just stared at it. Liam looked at Niall expectantly.

“What is it?”

“A-are yo-you going to g-get in w-with me?” He was shivering even more now.

“Um no. I’ve well-I’ve never done this before and you’re freezing to death in my house and I want to make you comfortable. Now come on, get in so you don’t get sick.” He then began to pull off Liam’s small shorts and tried very hard to not just stare at his package. Even though he was cold and shrinkage happens, damn. Nice ass too.

Liam didn’t uncross his arms as he gingerly stepped into the tub and his muscles relaxed sinking into the tub. Niall flitted around grabbing soaps and things and even a razor for him to shave-he had some stubble on his face that Niall wouldn’t mind if he left-and set it all on a rack next to the tub.

“Okay here’s shampoo and soap and if you want to shave there’s that as well. I’ll leave you a towel here. I’ll have some clothes set out on the bed for when you’re done. Take as long as you want to get warm.” Then he turned and started to leave.

“Sir?” Liam’s quiet voice came out.

“Please call me Niall, Liam. I don’t own you-well I kinda-whatever. Just call me Niall.” He didn’t know how to do this exactly. He had never bought a person before, sex slave or otherwise.

“O-okay Niall?”

“Yes Liam?”

“Thank you.” And he smiled softly like he did on stage. Niall’s heart melted a bit. He was so innocent and quiet and timid and Niall was so glad he had gotten him and not some sex crazed old man who would most likely abuse him.

“You’re very welcome. Enjoy.”

XXXX

It was almost an hour later with Niall laying on his bed reading that the bathroom door opened and out walked a much warmer looking Liam with his hair still damp and face clean and smooth-dammit he liked that stubble-and he stood in the door waiting.

“Liam it’s okay. Come on and get dressed before you get cold again.” He waved him over and presented him with an array of tops and pants and even pairs of socks. Liam’s eyes seemed to brighten as he looked over the clothes and picked out a simple pair of light trousers and a white top with black socks. Niall gave him a pair of comfortable shoes as well.

“I figured you were about my size but we can go shopping tomorrow for things if you’d like?” He spoke gently to the man who was getting dressed.

“That’s okay. You don’t have to spend more on me.”

“But I’d like to. You live here now so I’d like to make it as comfortable as possible for you.”

Liam didn’t say anything as he only had his trousers halfway done on him before he pressed Niall onto his back and straddled him. Liam began to kiss and lick up and down Niall’s neck with his bare torso and arms pressed against Niall’s chest. Damn he felt good but Niall couldn’t do this.

Yeah he could randomly hook up with guys but this just felt so wrong, like this was beneath him or something. He didn’t just want someone to fuck; he wanted a friend, a companion and sat up fixing himself and willing his semi hard erection down.

“I-I’m sorry. I thought that’s what you wanted.” Liam stuttered out and slinked off the bed to sit on the floor like a scolded child.

“No-no it’s fine. Don’t get me wrong that felt-well that felt great but I didn’t just buy you for sex. We don’t have to do anything. I just wanted a friend as pathetic as that sounds.”

“That doesn’t sound pathetic. Everyone needs a friend.”

Niall hooked his finger under Liam’s chin and raised his face to his seeing Liam being the epitome of gentleness, “You’re my friend Liam and you don’t have to do anything.”

“Now let’s get you dressed and get some food. I’m starving right now.”

Liam’s stomach grumbled, “And apparently so are you.”

XXXX

Niall led Liam down to the dining room with the long table and candelabras running up it to see his father at the head of the table with his mother on the right. There was only one other place open and that was for Niall.

“Ah Niall my boy, come sit. Who’s your friend?” His father spoke up with his curled moustache and proper demeanor as usual. His mother eyed the two.

“Dad, Mum this is Liam. He’s going to be staying with us.” He smiled brightly at the two as Liam bowed his head.

His mother called to the kitchen for another place setting and it was soon brought out so that Liam could sit next to Niall on his father’s side. The food was served and Liam almost devoured it all within minutes-Niall knew he’d like this guy with how he ate-and the conversation was mainly between Niall’s parents.

“Liam was it? Where are you from lad?” Niall’s mother asked him.

He looked up frightened then turned to look at Niall basically asking permission to speak.

Niall nodded and brought his hand down to squeeze the man’s knee under the table, he swallowed, “Wo-Wolverhampton ma’am.”

“Oh that’s lovely and what do your parents do?”

He looked to Niall again for permission and Niall spoke to him, “It’s okay Liam. You’re a friend, you can speak.” Patting his knee again then going back to his food and glass of wine.

“They’re dead.”

“Oh, well how did you meet my Niall?”

“He bought me this morning.”

You could hear a pin drop much like the silverware did onto the plate.

“Excuse me!” His father looked at the two. Liam sank down into his chair like he knew he’d done something wrong. “Niall you did what?”

Niall’s eyes went wide and he turned to see Liam with his face practically in his chest and shoulders scrunched over.

“Louis brought me to an auction today dad, I couldn’t let him” putting a hand on Liam’s shoulder and he flinched at the touch, “be sold off to some geezer who would just use him then throw him away. He’s nice dad.”

“That’s not the point, you spent money on a sex slave?!” His father bellowed out and his mother looked paler than usual.

“Yes but I didn’t buy him just to fuck him dad.”

His mother gasped at his blatant foul mouth-he’d blame it on his Irish roots or the fact he just didn’t really care.

“Then why did you? I never liked that Louis boy, always doing stupid things and wasting money.” His father seethed and if Liam could become furniture he was about to as he sunk farther and farther into the chair.

“Yeah, cause you two have any room to talk. This huge place for just the three of us? We could fit a quarter of London’s population in just the wing that we don’t use!” Niall was becoming protective again. Not only of Liam but also of Louis, he could talk shit on his best mate but no one else could.

“What! How dare you!” His mother actually spoke this time.

“I’m sorry. I’ll ju-just be going then.” Liam stood and tried to exit but Niall grabbed his wrist before he could go and the man flinched again.

“No! Liam you are my friend and my guest and since you have nowhere to go anyway you’ll be living here as long as you want.” Niall spoke determinedly to the man and he saw fear flash behind brown eyes.

“Come on, let’s go. Have you had enough to eat? I can get more for us in my part of the house?” Niall asked him softly standing up and watched with regret as Liam recoiled again. He pulled Liam from the dining room and walked quickly back to his wing of the manor, it was so large that he only ever saw his parents at dinnertime and he liked it that way.

They made it back to his bedroom and Liam wrapped his arms around himself as Niall paced back and forth, “How dare they judge you! Like they’re any better! My father has more mistresses than I can count and my mother is the biggest hypocrite in all of England. Had no problem talking about people spending lavishly but has the audacity to get this place built for what? The three of us? There’s no reason!”

He continued to curse and ramble as Liam stood there shaking and not knowing what to do. Niall finally noticed him looking sheepish and scared then stopped what he was doing. He noticed that Liam was crying.

“Liam? Are you alright?”

“Y-yes.” He wiped his eyes with his sleeve keeping his face down and sniffled.

“Oh love, I’m so sorry for that. They’re actually very nice people honest, just can be a bit of a prick sometimes.” He walked over to embrace the man but he stepped back. That hurt. “Liam I’m not going to hurt you. I promise you that. Please trust me.”

“It-it was my fau-fault. I shouldn’t have-have said anything.” His shoulders shook more.

“They would have found out eventually. I actually want to thank you because you made it even easier for the truth. Trust me, they won’t care about it soon enough. You’re not the first bloke they’ve ever seen me with.” He tried to soothe but then realized how incredibly whorish he sounded.

“I mean, not a lot but two or three, I mean-oh fuck. I fucked this up. Please don’t think differently of me, yes I like to have sex and lots of it but that’s not why I got you today. I don’t know, you just seemed, different. Like you’re really sweet and kind and I could use someone like that in my life.”

They stood there facing each other-well Niall faced, Liam sniffled downwards-and nothing else was said. Niall took a step forward and was happy to see Liam didn’t move backwards. He slowly brought his arms around Liam and pulled him into a gentle embrace and was relieved that he didn’t try to fight it. The man smelled good and he was warm and solid and it felt so nice. Like this was what he had been missing for so long.

Liam pulled away and wiped his eyes, “Sorry, I’m not a cry baby or anything. Just real emotional sometimes. I don’t do well with confrontation.”

“It’s alright Li, I’m not judging you. Now how about we go have a drink yeah? Wind down and just talk. I want to get to know you.” He put out his arm to link with Liam’s who did so slowly. He led them down the corridors to Niall’s favorite living area-his living area-with the leather couches and roaring fireplace and the biggest liquor cabinet in the house.

“Now what’s your poison mate? We’ve got everything.” Niall asked him opening the cabinet and pulling out two glasses as Liam walked around the room with his slightly puffy eyes taking in all the grandeur of the room. “Scotch?”

“My kind of man.” He decided against pouring the two glasses and just brought over the bottle and two glasses setting them on the table. Liam sat down next to him and turned to face Niall sideways as the blond poured the drinks. He handed a glass to Liam and raised his own to clink them.

“To new friends.” He declared.

“To new friends.” Liam returned and the two drank.

XXXX

Niall woke up hot and heavy. Not heavy persay but he felt something heavy on him. He opened his eyes to the early morning dim to look down and see a head of brown hair on his bare chest and he smiled knowing whom it was. He brought his hand up to rub Liam’s bare shoulders and felt the man snuggle into his side even more. His huge bed didn’t feel so huge anymore with Liam in it.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the smell of sleep and man and old scotch mingled in the sheets as he remembered last night. The two had talked and talked and talked until they were both so tired they couldn’t keep their eyes open. The liquor probably had something to do with that as well.

Niall had learned that Liam was Liam James Payne-he loved they had the same middle name-and he was from Wolverhampton up north where he and his father owned a farm. After his father died he was an orphan and had no means to support himself so he somehow was wrangled up in the sex slave trade

That’s how Liam stayed alive was by selling himself to the highest bidder. Niall didn’t like the idea that someone else had had Liam before him, not that he was just planning on fucking him, but still he didn’t like it.

Liam had asked why Niall had spent so much in the beginning and Niall told him that there was something that drew Niall to him. Something he couldn’t really explain, scotch not withstanding, but he knew he had to have Liam.

Liam blushed at hearing the Irishman speak so plainly and asked if Niall had bought him as a boyfriend. Niall turned scarlet and told him that maybe one day that’d be nice but for right now they were just friends. Liam couldn’t stop smiling after that and Niall really enjoyed how his eyes would disappear whenever he smiled hard.

Liam had found out about Niall’s family history and the Horan empire and how very much he didn’t like the pompous and ‘holier than thou’ complex most of the people he was forced to fraternize with had. He enjoyed being rich-it did bring him Liam-but he hated the formality of it. You could have money and live nicely but it didn’t mean you had to be a dick.

Liam giggled at that.

They continued to pour scotch and talk into the night and the first time Liam laughed Niall’s heart fluttered a bit. He’d like to make him laugh like that again. They even actually shared a small kiss-a friendly one they both agreed-but a kiss nonetheless.

It was Liam who asked if he could kiss him and told him sternly that it was between friends-Niall didn’t really care cause he wanted those lips on his-and the two brought them together just enough to graze each other then pull away. They both poured another drink after that.

Cut to now and Liam was curled into Niall’s side with the blond rubbing circles into his shoulder in the early morning light. He felt the man stir and groan a little as he pulled away and lifted his head up. Half lidded brown eyes met lazy blue ones, “Hi.” Liam whispered.

“Hi.” Niall retorted.

XXXX

Niall dressed Liam in his best garments to basically parade him around town as they were to go shopping for a wardrobe for Liam. The two walked down the street in nice black overcoats with clean shaven faces-they had both taken baths this morning but not together-and their shiny black shoes clicked against the pavements.

“This is so strange. I’ve never done this before.” Liam uttered out disbelieving walking next to Niall and excusing himself around a lady.

“What? Walking down the street?”

“No, well going shopping first of all and to be going shopping with the guy who bought me. All the others left me in their homes wearing practically nothing at all times. They’d come in, use me for whatever they wanted, then go out and party or something and the cycle happened again.” Liam shrugged like it was no big deal.

It was a big deal. At least to Niall it was.

“Well you don’t ever have to worry about that. I’m not an abuser and I sure as hell won’t make you do anything you don’t want to. And like I said before you can stay with me as long as you want.” Niall smiled to him.

“Thank you Niall but eventually I’ll have to be sold again. You’ll get tired of me and I’ll have to go soon enough.” He sounded sad saying it. This was the first person in his years of doing this-since he was sixteen and he was now twenty-that treated him like a human being and not a receptacle. Liam was thankful he didn’t have any painful STD’s like some of the other slaves; his last owner had him checked out by a physician.

This made Niall shiver and not against the slight drizzle falling from the sky. He fancied Liam, a lot more than he probably should have since he had only just met him yesterday but he was kind, funny, caring and all around a great guy. A great guy Niall couldn’t let go of now. He was already in too deep.

“Well if you wouldn’t mind I’d like to keep you Liam. It’d be my pleasure honestly.”

“Niall, you’ll get tired of me and want something new and younger.” Liam stopped him in the middle of the sidewalk. “Don’t deny yourself, I’m not worth that.”

He stopped his arms gesturing, “Liam, yes you are. I like you and I’d like to keep liking you. You don’t ever have to go on an auction block ever again.”

“Niall please, I can’t ask you to do something like that.”

“Liam, stay with me?” Niall pleaded with him in a soft voice.

His eyes were watery because of this young man’s blatant generosity and kindness. Liam had never met anyone so kind in his life, especially someone from the upper class who bought him. His stance resolved and he nodded.

Niall pulled him into an embrace and whispered into his ear, “Thank you.”

The two parted when a voice broke them apart, “Now this is just too cute.”

They separated seeing Louis dressed as they were with Harry much the same. Both had matching smiles on and Harry looked more grown up now that he was in clothes.

“Hey Lou! What are you doing out here?” Niall asked him. He was surprised he’d see Louis so soon; usually he’d be gone for two weeks tops with a new boytoy.

“Just getting young Harold some clothes and such while he stays with me. You?”

“The same for Liam. Want to shop together?”

“Absolutely.”

And the four walked down the street all exchanging words and opinions on things from politics to what clothing styles were absolutely atrocious. To the outside eye it looked like four well off young gentlemen having a day out but no one knew that two of the four were bought for sins of the flesh and debauchery. It was in their third store with both Harry and Liam trying on suits and coats that Louis pulled Niall over to him, “So, how is he in bed? Did he wreck you?”

“No Louis, we didn’t have sex. We only just barely kissed actually.”

“Why? Harry and I did it at least four times, I’m still kind of sore.” Louis rubbed his bum with a grimace. Niall looked at him in shock.

“Louis Tomlinson! You bottomed? I’m impressed. You never let that happen.”

“Well, if you saw what he was packing I couldn’t resist. We flip flopped for most of it. I feel bad for my maids because well, we sort of tore the room apart.” He shrugged.

“Wow. Well Liam and I, well Louis I fancy him. I don’t just want to use him for sex and toss him away. I’m sorry but I’m not like that. After all I heard he went through I couldn’t just do that. So actually I told him he’d stay with me as long as he wanted.”

“Niall, you’re going to let him live with you and you haven’t even fucked him. Are you sick or something?”

“No Louis, I like him. I’ve never actually liked someone before and I’m sure as hell not going to toss it away. He’s pretty much perfect.”

“You just met him.”

“I know that but you know me, I’m not rash in my decisions or anything, like you.”

Louis scoffed and faked insult, “Well as long as you’re happy that’s fine. I have to say I’ve grown attached to young Harry. And the sex is phenomenal, best I’ve ever had. He keeps up that charm and those dimples and I might just be in the same boat as you Horan.”

“I’m glad to hear it Lou. Look at us, settling down at twenty.”

“Speak for yourself. I’m testing the waters, you’re buying the ring already.”

Liam and Harry stepped out from the back wearing delectable suits that were fitted just for their opposing sizes. Louis’ mouth watered and Niall smiled at Liam who had never looked so content in his life.

“You look so handsome Li.” He breathily let out.

“Thanks Niall.” He blushed and kicked his foot to the ground. Niall would be buying a ring already.

XXXX

The next few months were wonderful. Niall and Liam went everywhere together, they saw plays and ate at lovely restaurants, visited pubs where Liam would be found but Niall wouldn’t and got royally trashed on more than one occasion. Louis and Harry frequented staying with them and lounging around and just getting to know one another and Niall could say that he had two more friends now and he liked it.

That Harry bloke was charming alright and he spoke slowly and he was a bit simple with his jokes and humor but it was lovely how very loyal and honest he was with Louis. Niall liked that someone had the nerve to speak to Louis in such a way and Niall was a bit taken aback seeing Louis take it with a smile and the first time he saw Louis kiss him made him gasp.

“Why aren’t you two all over each other? The perk of buying someone is that you can do what you want Ni.” Louis purred to him from his seat where he was littering Harry’s throat with nibbles and kisses.

“Because we’re just friends Lou. I didn’t buy him to use him like you’re doing with Harry.” That made the man stop.

“I may have bought him with the pretenses of just sex but I’ll have you know that young Harold and I are in a relationship thank you.” He raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Louis Tomlinson in a relationship. Now that’s news.

“You can kiss me Niall. I don’t mind.” Liam looked at him with that same blush that made Niall weak in the knees. For all tense and purposes they were sort of dating and together now. Niall hadn’t even looked at another person since Liam brightened up his drafty home so many months ago and the only thing they had done was that one small lip graze the first night they were together.

The two had grown impossibly close since then and were always together. They’d cuddle and read or just talk and lounge around. They’d put on these new things called record disks in Niall’s new phonograph-rather expensive but very cool-and they’d dance together. Usually a nice waltz or something slow with Niall taking the lead and Liam’s head on his shoulder.

They really were together but never had done anything sexual together. Liam tried to initiate things sometimes but Niall would say no and that he didn’t want to just use him and cuddle in the bed and every morning they’d wake up with one of their arms around the other’s waist.

Niall wanted to kiss him. He REALLY wanted to kiss him. But not here in front of everyone. He wanted it to be special and just for them. If he knew how tonight was going to progress then he wanted it just between them.

“Hey Lou, would you and Harry mind heading back to your place? I’d like some alone time with Liam.” He asked nicely to the couple and Louis quickly scrambled off of Harry smooching Niall’s cheek and giving him a wink. They both hugged Liam as the two retreated and left Niall and Liam in front of the roaring fireplace where the only sounds were the wood popping and hissing.

“Niall? Why won’t you kiss me? I thought you liked me.” Liam asked looking at the fire. The heat in the room was intense with the roaring flames and his close proximity to Niall’s body.

“I just, well because I’m sort of scared to.”

“What?” He looked over to see Niall playing with his fingers.

“Yeah, Liam I’ve never had feelings for anyone and I’ve never loved anyone, not even my own parents actually. Louis yeah but this is different.”

“Do you love me Ni?” He asked tentatively.

“I think I do.” He looked up and his blue eyes were stormy and full of mixing emotions.

Did he love Liam? He wasn’t sure really. He didn’t know what love was to be honest. But all he knew was that whenever he was with Liam he was happy. Liam made him feel like a better person and because of him he was. He had rescued Liam from an ill fate to be used and abused and thrown away after some asshole had his fill of him.

Niall could say he loved Liam.

“I think I love you too Niall.” Liam looked at him with soft eyes and even softer smile.

That’s when Niall kissed him. It was slow and languid and just so sweet. Their lips smacked in the room and tongues explored their mouths. The heat in the room got hotter as the kiss became more fevering and hands began exploring.

“Niall, please make love to me.” Liam begged him unlatching their lips.

“Are you sure?” Niall asked weakly. He wanted Liam so bad but he wanted more than just sex and the way Liam pleaded with him to “make love” was more than enticing. It was necessary.

“Yes, please I need you. I need to be with you completely.” His voice was brittle and racked with want.

“Okay, you’re with me.”

Niall led them back to their bedroom-it was theirs now-and they tore each other’s clothes off as soon as the door clicked. Their mouths bathed each other against throats and shoulders sucking and biting marks into flesh. Niall pushed Liam down onto the bed and removed his trousers letting his erect cock spring free; Liam looked at it and licked his lips.

Niall was eight inches long with a pink tip and foreskin that covered it until the slit and he pumped it hard letting the skin pull back over the head and some precum oozed from it. Liam slipped off his pants letting his fall and hit his stomach with the curve in the middle at eight inches long as well.

Niall dropped to his knees as Liam lay on the bed and took his length into his mouth. Liam’s bitter juice was heaven on the Irish man’s tongue and he flicked the slit and pulled Liam’s thick foreskin into his mouth. He slurped up the extra skin pumping his shaft and making his back arch and a moan escape his lips.

Niall bobbed his head up and down Liam’s thick shaft feeling the veins press against his pink lips and he slobbered all over it making it shiny and wet. His one hand was coated in his spit and he pulled it off Liam’s member to tease his hole. He felt it pucker at the touch with his soaked hand twirling around the rim as his other hand and mouth were working Liam into a frenzy.

“Niall please.” He heard Liam whisper as his back arched and Niall pushed two of his fingers deep into uncharted territory. He felt the familiar clench and warmth of a man around his fingers but Liam was better than anything. He was tight and scorching and he pumped his fingers in and scissored the panting man open as he worked his cock at the same time.

Liam’s hips bucked into Niall’s mouth and he cried out when Niall found his sweet spot and continually nudged it over and over. The wet slurping sounds of Niall sucking Liam off were loud in the room and Niall’s cock was now dripping onto the carpet and he nearly came watching Liam’s abs flex and his arms tense gripping the covers.

“Niall please, I don’t want to finish yet. Please get inside me.” Liam moaned out and whimpered when Niall pulled his fingers out. Liam moved up the bed and moaned again fisting his wet cock as Niall climbed on top of him and kissed him again. Liam’s cock was being rubbed by Niall’s and the two were whimpering into each other’s mouths.

The two rolled around the bed scratching pale flesh and gripping taut muscle feeling each other for the first time in a torrent of moans and groans in the bed. Liam snaked his arm down and began pumping Niall’s shaft getting the pale man to bite his bottom lip and moan into the other man’s neck.

“Shit Liam, oh my god.” He moaned out as Liam was working his shaft and foreskin up and down.

“Need you.” Liam whispered into his neck and Niall shivered at the hot breath ghosting his skin.

Niall pulled up and spread Liam’s legs. He looked so good like this. Beautiful even. His skin flushed and his cock was slightly red and pulsing. His hole was ready and pink as his chest rose and fell with heavy breathing. Niall spit into his hand and rubbed it around the head of his cock soaking the tip and foreskin to help it slide.

Liam put a pillow under his bum to hoist him up as Niall lined himself with his foreskin covering the head and pressed against Liam’s tight rim. The man looked down to see Liam nod and close his eyes waiting for the intrusion. Niall pushed forward and felt the skin of his cock being pushed back down and he cursed at how hot and taut the rim of muscle was.

Liam took a deep gasp as his hole was entered and moaned feeling Niall bury himself deep within him. Niall’s eyes rolled back feeling how Liam’s canal would clench and flex around his member feeling it squeeze his cock with virility. He stayed still buried into Liam as the man continually clenched around him with scrunched eyes and gritted teeth so he leaned down and brought their lips together.

Liam relaxed into the kiss with their tongues back at work massaging each other and he muttered to him to move and so Niall began to slowly pull out then push back into Liam. He loved the small high pitched sounds coming from Liam under him as his pale ballsack with dark hair tapped his bum repeatedly. Their mouths continued to move together as Niall picked up speed.

Liam arched his back and grabbed fistfuls of skin on Niall as the man pressed against his prostate over and over. His cock was still wet from Niall’s blowing and now was covered in both men’s sweat being rubbed between their abs. Liam had never had sex like this because it wasn’t just sex. Niall was truly making love to him. He could tell.

“Oh Niall, so good baby. So perfect.” He moaned out between kisses and gasped when Niall started to bite and suck his neck and thrusting harder into him. Niall’s vigor was growing feeling this man below him speak to him so genuinely and lovingly and he wanted to let Liam know that he was truly loved.

“Call me baby again.” He grunted out. He liked the sound of that. He wanted what Harry and Louis had. He wanted something special and if Louis could find someone to be with then so could Niall.

“Oh baby it’s so good.” Liam moaned out again and Niall sped up his thrusting more.

Niall started slamming his hips into Liam below him causing the bed to shake and wet skin slap and his body was sheen with sweat and his back burned cause of the scratches but it was pure bliss. He was getting close to his climax and Liam had said he was too.

Their bodies ricocheted off one another with Niall thrusting harder and deeper into the writhing mess that was Liam below him. Nerves were firing off and cocks were rubbed deliciously by skin. Liam had his legs wrapped around Niall’s thin hips and held on for dear life while this beautiful Irish man plundered his tunnel and had him seeing stars.

Heavy breathing permeated the room and the covers were bunched and tossed away as Niall continued to force his cock into deep heat that enveloped his throbbing member and entire being. Liam’s insides were scorching and raw and sensitive making him whine and whimper each time Niall pushed back in. His hole would clench and his passage would clamp and he started to milk Niall’s pale cock inside him.

What finally made him lose it with repeated thrusts into the intense heat was Liam whispering.

“I love you.”

And it was all over. His hips stuttered as he slammed home and dumped a thick wad of cum deep into Liam’s tender tunnel. He lifted up slightly and met Liam’s brown eyes as he grabbed the man’s cock and started to pump him quickly while still dumping his load into him, “I love you too.”

Liam’s cock spurted ribbons of white across his chest and Niall’s hand. Niall leaned down and brought their lips together as the two rode out their orgasms completely connected to one another. Niall slowed down feeling himself softening as Liam was too in his hand. He continued kissing him as his body was trembling and mind racing.

He loved him.

Niall pulled out and didn’t say a word as he led Liam to the bathroom and began filling up the copper tub with steaming hot water. They didn’t stop kissing each other before they got in the water. He stepped in and offered his hand to Liam and the two sunk down into the water with Liam’s back against Niall’s chest.

They sat there; steam floating around them with Niall’s arms around Liam’s stomach and Liam’s hands covering his pale companion’s, “Do you mean it?”

Liam squeezed his hands, “Yes I mean it. Do you?” as he laid his head back onto Niall’s shoulders. Niall kissed his neck softly, “Yes, I love you Liam.”

“I love you too Niall.”

“Stay with me?”

“I’ll stay with you.”


End file.
